


Triple The Nocte Trouble

by Noctis_Notte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20 year old Noctis, 30-Year-Old Noctis Lucis Caelum, 8 year old Noctis, Adorable Prompto Argentum, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Cor Leonis, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clingy Noctis, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gladiolus thinks this is hilarious, Ignis Scientia is So Done, Ignis Scientia to the Rescue, Is present Noctis, Jealous Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Multiple Noctis, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Parent Cor Leonis, Porn With Plot, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Prompto is 18 ish, Prompto is at a loss, Prompto is165cm in his fic, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Everything, The ravenette's love their Prompto, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, mini chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Notte/pseuds/Noctis_Notte
Summary: Prompto woke up one morning in bed. With Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis and caring, loving sweet boyfriend and Noctis Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis, and a child Noctis Lucis-Wait. Just what the hell is going on?!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Triple The Nocte Trouble

The summer air sent a gentle breeze through Prompto's apartment window, forcing a content sigh to escape his slightly chapped lips. He licked them and rolled over, only to now realize that someone had him spooned from behind. Eyes still closed, he smiled gently and turned his head over, catching his boyfriend's lips in a gentle kiss. He needn't even open his eyes to know those familiar soft lips; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis and formal sweetheart and caring boyfriend. Although they've only been dating for a year, it felt like so much longer. 

They met one night on the prince's birthday, him running away from the ball and massive celebration after fighting with his father about political bullshit. And there, Prompto just so happened to be in the park around that time, crying over the phone call he just got from his caretaker now Guardian Cor Leonis, informing him that his parents fled from Lucis and abandoned their son. 

The moment the blonde and raven locked eyes, they instantly fell in love. Yes, it was sappy ad shit, but since than on, Prompto felt love and was loved more than his parents ever felt towards him. Cor was against it for the longest, still is, but allowed them to date for his sunshine's happiness.

Their first intimate bond was a few months ago, Prompto being the receiving bottom he was, preferred to be under his raven haired prince rather than above. Because, well, that's just embarrassing, right? It was enough the prince so happened to be bisexual(much to Prompto's luck), but him riding the crown prince like a woman would? Prompto, the poor kid he was, couldn't even think about ever sitting on Noctis lap and bouncing on him up and down without having a mini stroke.

Well, until last night, which leads back to this morning. 

His back ached, his hips were bruised and his ass was sore. All in all, it was fucking worth it. (Pun intended) But, unfortunately for the prince, he wouldn't do it again. For quite a while, actually. That arching alone did a number on his back.

So here he is now, laying in bed with his true love and-- 

And when did he get a few inches taller? And broader, no less? And just when did he go out and put on clothes?! Prompto still refused to open his eyes so he just pushed back on the now clothed male, that earning a low groan form said prince and a roll of hips. 

"Noct," Prompto gasped. "Are you… Mmm.. Woke?" 

No response. Maybe he was only going on instinct? Prompto slowly fluttered his eyes open to be met with a familiar pale face and dark, ebony locks.. Wait. Noctis? 

If Noctis was sleeping next to him, then who..? Prompto turned his head to get a glimpse of the stranger behind him to be met with a.. Man who looked like an older Noctis. Only, he didn't look like Noctis. He had a stubble, his hair was half-styled and he was still handsome but.. A mature sort of handsome. 

Who the fuck is this..?! 

And suddenly as if on cue to add on his bewilderment, he felt small warms wrap around his waist and a small weight on his abdomen. Looking down in horror, he witnessed another Noctis-lookalike. Although he was smaller, and his face adorably round and fat, it was obvious to tell that he looked exactly like Noctis. 

Failing to hold it in any longer, Prompto screamed. Loudly. 

Waking up all three Noctis' and his caretaker, Cor Leonis, who bursted in the room in seer panic and defend your babyboy stance. Only to freeze up to see him in bed with two more Noctis's. At this. Cor eyes widened. 

What the… 

The three ravens woke with a start, and after the Noctis Prompto knows and love saw his child self and most likely adult self cuddling against his blonde, he began to scream as well, triggering the smaller boy to scream and the older to only close his eyes. 

After their fit of panic, Cor fainted and Prompto sat upwards on the bed and jumped to the floor, turning to share a stare with all the ravens who only looked back at him in return. 

"No.. Noctis?" 

"Prompto?" They all answered in unison, only to shock themselves and stare wide eye at each other. 

"Me..?" Prompto's Noctis said in disbelief. His face wrinkled with his furrowed brows as he stared at his Child self and then back at his Older. "What-"

"Is going on? I haven't a clue," The older said with a shrug. 

"Prompto?" The child him spoke up, looking at the distressed blonde with a gentle face. "What's going on?" 

"Y.. Y.. Why.. Huh?" 

Noctis, the present him, sat up on the bed in a sitting appearance as he took on his other two forms. They all appeared to have silent conversation before turning back to Prompto. 

"I don't know why or how, but.. Maybe it has something dealing with my magic?" Suggested present Noctis. "Last night was.." 

Prompto narrowed his gaze. "Don't." 

Present Noctis only laughed and shook his head. "Well, yeah. Maybe somehow I.. I don't know. Nothing we can do now, right?" 

Older Noctis agreed with a nod. "That's right. Until we figure this mess out, can we go and eat something? I'm starving." 

Younger Prompto nodded, "Yeah! Can we, Prompto?" 

Prompto, who was still standing in the middle of the floor only nodded. Most likely still at a loss for words. The three ravens then glanced at a fainted Cor, the older one only suggesting to carry him back to his room before they all traveled downstairs for breakfast. 

Prompto was still wordless, unsure of what to do. There's three, he panicked inwardly. There are three of him.. Oh Astrals..

Still panicking in his mind but calming down only a teeny-bit from earlier that morning. He turned at his (two?) Boyfriend (s?) who seemed to be watching him all the while he was cooking. The smaller one too busy coloring what appeared to be a picture. At this point, Prompto might not even know what a tree was how confused he was at the moment. 

Gulping at the intense stare, he cleared his throat and spoke up; "Noct," 

And, maybe saying his name was a mistake, because all of them spoke up with a tuned "Hmmm?" At the same time, earning them all giving other each wide eyes.

Prompto only giggled before turning back to his cooking. "Maybe it'll be easier if I give you three a nickname." Turning to look over his shoulder, he gave them each a quick glance before turning back to the strawberries he was cutting. 

"Tiny Noctis, I'll call you…. Noctie. Older Noctis, I'll just call you Noctis."

The present Noctis spoke up with a quirked eyebrow. "What about me?" 

"I'll just call you Noct. See? Isn't that more simple?"

"I guess," he mumbled and chanced a glance back at his older counterpart. Noctis noticed the prince staring and gave him a smug smirk, almost, almost reminding him of Glaido. Gods, was this really him in the future? He further examined himself, noting to himself he was in fact bigger in this form. 

Pecs that were seemingly big enough to be visible even when tucked inside of his black dress shirt. Astrals, was he ripped compared to his current self. 

He didn't really care about the kid, Noctie. He remembered how he looked as a child anyway, but hot damn was his older self sexy. 

"Why're you staring for, little prince?" 

Noct stopped his examination and glared Noctis in his playful, teasing gaze. Gods, he hated this man. Even if it was himself. He wasn't even that little. 

He had muscles! They just.. Weren't really visible. 

His mind rambling ended when a gorgeous certain blonde appeared at the dining table. He set their individual plates in front of the three royals. Noctie's being Chocolate pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles, while Noct's and Noctis' being blueberry with only whip cream in the center.

"Go ahead and eat." The blonde sighed and began to eat his share of breakfast; feeling vulnerable and exposed with both of the older royal's intense gaze while the younger, Noctie, began to stuff his already big cheeks. 

"Wow, exclaimed Noctie. "These are delicious!" 

"Yeah," added Noct. "I don't think I've ever seen you cook before." 

"Have you been taking lessons from Iggy?" Noctis joked, digging more of the homemade pancakes in his mouth. 

"Nahh. I never said I couldn't cook, just wouldn't do it. Having absent parents do that to you, highering your abilities to do things without anyone to help you." 

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and throw a reassuring smile his way. A smile that held more than just simple, friendly gestures. 

Noctis huffed and grabbed Prompto's other hand in his own, squeezing it tightly and never letting go all the while he ate. 

Prompto sighed and began to eat himself, because after all, this was going to be a loooong day.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing at this point. 
> 
> But yeah. Here we are. 
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> 8 yr old Noctis: Prompto, you're so amazing! 
> 
> 20 yr old Noctis: And cute.
> 
> 30 yr old Noctis: Adorable, too.
> 
> Prompto: ... Holy shit.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Cor being the overprotective father he is, and now he has to keep one more man AND a child away from his Prompto. Tragic. Anyway, might be a lot of typos but idgaf rn


End file.
